


Morning after

by ckTmi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malec, after mortal war, idk how to do tags, incase no kiss tonight, kiss, prompt to story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Alec and Magnus are on the stairs at night and they kiss and like some stuff after. Maryse being a good mother, and sooo much Malec fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> god im not sure how to continue or finish this fic :/ it started as a very short prompt with them just sitting on the stairs but this happened. please give suggestions to continue this :) hoping for a not too sad episode 12 :))

It was late at night and people were slowly coming back from celebrating in the streets of Idris. Clary was walking with Jace; they were headed towards the Lightwoods house. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood were slowly walking a few metres behind Clary and Jace. Isabelle was walking quietly next to her parents. Clary turned a corner down the streets of their house. She smiled and poked at Jace to get his attention to what she was looking at. She looked at Jace to see his reaction. He smiled and giggled. They stood and looked until Isabelle and her parents caught up.  
On the steps of the front door, were Magnus and Alec. Magnus was sitting on the second bottom stair with Alec’s head in his lap. Alec was laughing and talking. He was happy. He was lighter. Magnus was listening and laughing when Alec was. They hadn’t seen Clary and the others yet.  
Alec slowly placed his hand on Magnus’s neck. Magnus leaned down, Alec lifted himself onto his elbows, and they kissed. Alec sat up, not breaking the kiss. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. 

Isabelle broke the silence when she loudly said: “Get a room!” and laughed. Alec quickly looked towards her and then at their parents. They were standing next to each other and Robert had his arm around Maryse. They just smiled and laughed. Alec’s face was red. Magnus’s just laughed and looked at Alec.  
Everyone went into the house, but Magnus and Alec stayed out on the steps, and looked at the stars. Clary was standing in her window looking down on them. Smiling. Jace had his arms around her waist. “He is so much happier now” said Clary. “He really is, isn’t he?” answered Jace. Clary turned around and smiled at Jace. She kissed him, and said: “Do you think it is going to be a problem with the Clave?” Jace hesitated but said:” I hope not. If they have a problem with Alec, they’ll have a problem with me. He laughed slightly. “Jace…” Clary said trying to get a serious answer from him. “Maybe with all the changes in the Clave, they will renew their beliefs and Alec will be just fine. But if not, I’m not sure what will happen. But honestly, I think it has more to do with Magnus being a Downworlder than being a guy…” Jace said, looking at Clary with sad eyes. Clary sighed. “I hope everything will be okay” she said breathlessly. 

“We should go in soon. Tomorrow is another day” Magnus said to Alec. Alec smiled: “I guess… But let’s make tonight last as long as possible. It’s too nice to end already. Let’s walk around town and the streets.” “Sure, that sounds nice” Magnus answered and got up and took Alec’s hand. They walked for hours through Idris and when they got back to the house the sun was peeking through the mountains. Alec took Magnus to the roof outside his bedroom window and they watched the sunrise. Alec yawned. “We should sleep” he muttered. Magnus just snickered and said: “Yeah, we should have a long time ago.” They crawled through the window and laid down on the bed. As soon as they laid down they were no longer tired. They stayed up a few hours longer. Then they slowly fell asleep. 

Isabelle burst through the door into Alec’s room. “Guys get up! Breakfast in five!” she almost shouted. She smacked the door on her way out. “Oh god… I feel like we only slept for five minutes” Alec yawned. He could feel Magnus’s rising chest under his arm. Alec found it calming. “Yeah… Me too… We aren’t far off though… It has only been an hour”, Magnus said with a very dry groggy voice. They got up and dressed. Alec in all white. Magnus also wore a white shirt to show his sympathy, but he also wore purple pants, and a black hoodie to show his colour of mourning. They went down to the table. Alec’s mother was there; she smiled and greeted them both calmly: “Morning. I hope you slept well even though you got back very late”. She was stern but she smiled and her eyes showed a slight spark even though of recent events. “Very much so, even though we have only slept an hour”, Alec said very sleepily. Isabelle gave Magnus a look. “Oh stop it Isabelle! It’s not what it sounds like!” Magnus said to her. Alec’s cheeks flushed and he looked at his empty plate. Maryse just giggled and looked very seriously at Isabelle. Isabelle looked away. Jace came down the stairs, Clary followed closely behind him. They sat down, opposite of each other. “Where is Robert?” asked Jace. “He is at a Clave meeting”, Maryse calmly answered. The breakfast went very normal from now on. Jace made a little fun about Magnus and Alec being all lovey dovey on the steps last night. 

Magnus and Alec were the first to leave the table. They went up to the room to get ready. Or Magnus had to get ready, after all he was the one who would wear makeup and do his hair. Alec just laid on his bed watching. He could hear the rest coming up the stairs within the next few minutes. “Alec! Come down please!” Maryse yelled through the house. Alec sat up. Magnus said: “Sounds important you should hurry. I’ll wait here.”  
Alec went into the kitchen and his mom had a mug of coffee in her hand. She looked at Alec and he could see sadness in her eyes. “Max” Alec thought, “That is why Dad was gone.” “Listen, Alec, I want to talk to you about Magnus and you” she said. Alec’s body stiffened and his jaw tightened. She could clearly see it. “Calm down Alec. It’s not like it’s a surprise to me. I just want to talk with you, like I do when Isabelle introduces us to a new guy”, Maryse smiled. Alec tried to smile but he wasn’t sure what to expect now. “It’s not like I am going to have ‘the talk’ with my mom” he thought. She looked at him and asked: “How long have you been with Magnus?” Alec looked at her. He said: “Uhm… It started shortly after he healed me… You know after the demon attack.”  
Maryse looked at him: “Hmm, that’s longer than I thought. But I guess you wouldn’t just kiss some fling, in front of everyone in the great hall.” “No I guess you wouldn’t” Alec said, “but it was mostly because I hadn’t told you about like I had promised him so I had to do something to show him I love him, I feared he would end it”. Alec felt surprised at how easy it was to openly talk about this with his mom. “Love is a strong word Alec” Maryse said, “but if you mean it, it can be the greatest thing you’ll experience.” Alec looked at her: “Well I do love Magnus, he isn’t just some crush.” Maryse smiled at Magnus, “Well at least I don’t have to worry about you getting anyone pregnant”, and she winked at Alec. His face went completely red. “MOOOOMMM!” he said. She laughed, and went into the living room. 

Alec turned around and almost tripped on the first step of the stairs. He went to his room and he found Magnus, lying on Alec’s bed. He was sleeping. Alec laid down next to him. He fell asleep fast.  
They woke up again around noon. When Alec woke up, Magnus was sleeping. Alec dragged the duvet cover over his bare shoulders, and put his arm over Magnus. Magnus took a deep breath, almost a sigh, and turned around. He looked in to Alec’s blue eyes and smiled. Alec smiled back. Alec kissed Magnus’s forehead and said: “I’m just gonna check where everybody is…” Magnus smiled and said: “yeah… You go do that.” His eyes were glowing more than usual. Alec wandered down the corridor. “Izzy? Jace?” he yelled through the house. No response. “Mom?” he continued. “Looks like we are all aloneee” Magnus yelled from the bedroom. Alec went back to his bedroom, and went to over to Magnus lying on his bed. Alec placed his hands on either side of Magnus and lowered his body down. “I guess we are” Alec whispered and went down for a kiss. Magnus giggled and kissed back. Magnus placed his hands under Alec’s shirt on his waist. Alec laid down on top of Magnus. He took Magnus’s hands, fingers entwined, and laid them down over Magnus’s head with a slight pressure. Alec pressed his forearm down on Magnus’s wrists. Magnus giggled. Alec placed his other hand on Magnus’s chest, and slowly moved his kisses down the edge of Magnus’s jaw and his neck. He clumsily started unbuttoning Magnus’s shirt, but Magnus could see it was hard with one hand and said:”Maybe you need both hands for that” and Alec released his arm from Magnus. Magnus kept his hands over his head. Alec quickly unbuttoned Magnus’s shirt. Magnus sat up and took the shirt of. He tugged at Alec’s t-shirt collar. Alec raised an arm and used the other to smoothly to pull the t-shirt of in one swift motion. Alec sat down on top of Magnus’s lap. He grinded down and Magnus moaned. Alec grinned into the kiss. Magnus flipped them over and kept kissing Alec. Alec’s hand was resting and Magnus’s waistband. Magnus broke the kiss and said:” What if they come back? What if they are back?” “Eh the door is locked” Alec said quickly and tried to kiss Magnus again.

“Look at you being all out and care free, I like it” Magnus whispered.  
Alec turned over and let out a huge breath. Magnus was still panting. “We have never done it like that before…” Magnus said and laughed. “No, we certainly have not” Alec said and sat up. His back was glistening with sweat and Magnus had never thought Alec had looked so beautiful. Alec threw on a t-shirt and jeans and got up. Magnus also got dressed, but he hesitated. He didn’t want to leave. “What now?” he said, smiling, but Alec could see the worry in his eyes. Alec just shrugged. He honestly didn’t want to talk about it. Alec had no idea what the Clave had in mind. About anything, not just him and Magnus. Alec went over to Magnus and kissed his forehead and they left the room.  
Isabelle was sitting on the couch looking very giddy and slightly horrified. She was trying to keep in a laugh or giggle. “What now?” Alec asks slightly annoyed. “Well” she says, trying not to laugh, “First of all, please notice when people get home so they don’t have to sit through thirty minutes of loud sex… Second of all, control the sex hair before Mom comes home, both of you!” Alec’s hand immediately went to the back of his head and slightly moves the hair around. “And Magnus..? Wear a turtle neck, the sex stamp on your neck kinda gives it away.” Isabelle gets up, laughs and goes to the kitchen. “Sorry Izzy, I had no idea you were home” Alec shouts to her. His face is very red. He turns around and looks at Magnus, who is trying to contain a laugh. “Well… at least it was just Izzy. And not your MOM!!!” “Haha yeah but it’s my baby sister!” Alec says. “Well we better go fix our hair!” Magnus almost whispers.  
Alec and Magnus felt very restless. They had no plans before going back to the Institute tomorrow. Alec tried to hide his stress and fear as much as possible but Magnus still noticed. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine” Magnus said and placed his hand on Alec’s. Alec looks up at Magnus. “I know it will be” said Magnus reassuring.


End file.
